


No More, Don’t Come Back Anymore

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Armchair Therapy, Childhood Trauma, Internal Conflict, No Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Vigil always had to keep his emotions on the down low.





	No More, Don’t Come Back Anymore

Gustave “Doc” Kateb sat in a small room that was attached by door to his main “office,” waiting for his patient. Inside that room was a armchair, a desk and one of those chairs you would see in cartoon therapist offices. While he sat in the armchair, he flipped through his soon-to-arrive-patient's file.  _Awful lot of black ink_ He thought to himself. He hated the fact that so much vital information for a doctor like himself was redacted, because tidbits that could help him with diagnosis or therapy were lost to the pens of censor's and desk jockeys. Doc heard the door open and turned to greet “Vigil.” No else other than the Board and possibly Blackbeard knew his real name, he didn’t talk much and was terrible with social occasions. Doc rose, “How are you doing today?” Silence from the ballistic masked man. Doc continued, “Alright. Would you care to sit down?” and gestured to the therapy chair. Vigil sat down without a word. “Are you fine with answering any questions you find personal?” Vigil very slightly shook his head ‘yes’. Doc was relived that at least he could communicate with body motions. Taking out a small paper pad and crossing his legs, Gustave asked Vigil a series of questions: What is your home town? What do you like and dislike the most? No response from the Korean in body language or words. Doc moved on to more personal questions: How old are you? Are you comfortable in Rainbow Six? Again, no answer. He than asked: “What was your favourite memory as a child?” With that Vigil seemed to shake, only for a second and his breathing became faster. Realizing he struck a nerve, he extended a hand and said “Hey, it’s okay to talk to me, I won’t tell anyone what you say.” Vigil gently pushed the hand away and got up and left, leaving a puzzled Gustave. 

 

As Vigil walked away from the Doc's main office, he had to appreciate the Frenchman's efforts. He knew the doctor had good intentions, but he could not speak to him about his past. As he went to his quarters he heard the voices of his brother, mother and father. He saw their smiles and tried to bury them again, only to be replaced by images of his drowning brother and his sick mother bidding a final goodbye to his father and how his father told him not to cry, as they soldiers would hear them and take them back. The finale was his father, broken and beaten by the deaths of his loved ones, raising a pistol to his temple and pulling the trigger. 

 

 


End file.
